


After All This Time

by KROWRIM



Category: South Park
Genre: Childhood Friends, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: Craig has known Tweek since elementary school and still doesn't have the courage to ask her out on one simple date. He also finds himself unable to move on from her. He finds his luck taking a turn for the better when Kenny asks him to join on a double date with him and Tammy. He thinks this will stop him from thinking about Tweek but will it be that easy?Tweek is a girl in this story.





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Yes a Craig x Tweek fanfiction ladies and gentlemen. This is special however. This is Craig x Female Tweek. Hopefully you will enjoy.

2007  
South Park Elementary School

I hate bullies. I was six at the time but even I knew that Trent was a bastard. That son of a bitch was picking on someone again. I couldn't see who it was since he towered over the poor soul but then again I didn't care. He was busy with someone else and therefore he wasn't bugging me. I kept walking down the halls like normal. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a cry.

I turned around and saw the person who was on the floor cowarding in fear. My eyes widen when I saw a mess of blonde hair that pointed out every which way. It was a girl. Trent was bullying a girl.

"P please let m me go." The small girl pleaded.

"Give me your money bitch." Trent demanded.

I really hate bullies. I rather not get involved with them at all but, as I laid there covered in blood and bruises I knew I made the right choice. I had chosen to speak up and Trent turned on me instead. No one stopped to see if I was ok. Well not no one. The girl was sitting in front of me. She was just squatting down with her hands on her knees. She looked at me with worried eyes.

Cute.

"A are you o ok?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Do I fucking look ok?" I asked.

She seemed to recoil from my f bomb but she didn't move away.

"You should go to the nurse." She said.

I stood up and wiped the blood that was dripping from my mouth. I started to walk away but stopped when I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned around to see the girl.

"The nurse is this way." She said.

I pulled my arm away and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"I'm not going to the nurse." I mumbled.

I continued to walk but the girl stopped me again.

"What now?" I asked annoyed.

"I just w wanted to know y your name."

I looked at the girl confused. I rubbed my now bloody head and sighed.

"My name is Craig. Craig Tucker." I hesitated.

The girl smiled at me.

"I'm Tweek Tweak."  
\--------  
2017  
Tucker Resistance

Years have passed since then and I found myself interacting with this girl more and more. We became friends and close friends at that. Tweek became a name I was all too familiar with. I defended her when I heard people calling her weird or even if they looked at her with disgust.

I learned more about her. Her parents ran the coffee shop Tweek and Bros and she worked there occasionally. I would wait for her to get off her shift and then we would hang out. Her hair was always a mess I found out pretty fast. Her stuttering came from the oceans of coffee she drank and very rarely did I see her calm.

She would talk about a subject for hours on end if I let her. Sometimes I would just for the hell of it. She wasn't too fond of cuss words or when I would constantly flip someone off. What could I say? It ran in the family.

We're 16 now and have been friends for 10 years. We told each other our secrets, we leaned on each other in tough times, and we would hang out whenever we could, aka when I wasn't with Clyde or at school or dealing with Cartman.

There's one more thing I should also mention.

"Morning."

I looked down to see that Tweek had just woken up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before crawling out of my bed. That thing I should mention is that. We were so close that she would spend the night, with me, at my house, and sleep with me in my bed.

Don't question it. That's just how it is.

"Morning Tweek." I said back.

I sat up myself and reached for my shirt. Don't get the wrong idea. I always sleep shirtless. It was a habit I got from 5th grade.

"Did you sleep well Craig?" Tweek asked.

I shook my head. She tilted her head to the side. Her face was now filled with worry.

"Did you sleep at all?"

I looked out the window with no answer. It was snowing. Again. It was always cold here. It wasn't all that bad considering I grew up here and was pretty much used to it. Between the aliens, politics, zombies, superheroes, knights, and random celebrity apprentices this town was pretty damn boring. Even the underwear gnomes had something better to do seeing as they're not stealing underwear anymore.

"Craig?"

South Park seemed to always be the center of crazy events. Hell, I was a superhero who fought against a fucking mob and mutant clones. I was a rogue that fought against Nazi zombies. At least I wasn't probed like Cartman or was goth like Stan. Honestly they don't even surprise me anymore. They could bring the world to a end and I would still go about my day like normal. For fuck sakes they caused a war between America and Canada after they watched that stupid movie.

"Craig!"

I've been through a lot in my lifetime and I'm only 16. My parents are much more comfortable with leaving me home alone. They are actually comfortable with leaving me and Tweek alone and letting her spend the night when they aren't here. Today is one such example.

Suddenly I felt something cold touch my face. My head I forced to turn and I end up staring into a pair of brown eyes.

"Craig." Tweek said.

My cheeks were squished between her palms as she forced me to stare at her.

"Why didn't y you wake me u up?" She asked.

I grabbed her hands and moved them from my face.

"Just cause I couldn't sleep doesn't mean you shouldn't." I explained.

She pouts and sits back before I noticed that she was sitting on her knees. The shirt I gave her was now riding up her legs and slowly we're revealing her underwear. I looked away blushing. I probably look like a idiot right now.

"You o ok?" She asked.

"Yeah fine."

Oh yeah there's that. She is super comfortable with me. She's so comfortable that she doesn't think too much about stuff like this. This is just a moment between friends for her. For me it's a bit different. This is not a moment between friends. This is a moment between me, and my crush.


	2. Highschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek go to school. Craig talks to his friends. The girls try to talk to Tweek about something rather odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two ladies and gentlemen. I'll try my best to get every character right so if I messed up feel free to call me out on it and I'll try to fix it. Enjoy.

2017  
South Park Highschool

After what happened just a hour ago, me and Tweek got dressed and Tweek made breakfast, with coffee of course, and the two of us loaded up in my car. Of course I was wearing a pair of jeans and my blue jacket. On my head was my beanie with the yellow puff thing on top. Tweek was wearing her normal outfit as well. Her brown skirt and her green jacket. And like always her hair was a mess and her buttons were all over the place. She was still drinking her coffee.

"S so are w we going to t talk about y you not sleeping?" She asked.

I sighed as a response. Ever since I was young I had trouble sleeping sometimes. When I was 10 I found out I had insomnia and I would have to take medication to help me sleep. I finally quit taking the pills all together so I haven't really gotten a good night's rest for ages.

"No. I'm fine." I told her.

She still looked worried but didn't ask anymore. We finally got to the parking lot and I stared at the banner above the school's entrance. Winter ball. I shook my head and continued to my parking spot. After we got our stuff we began to walk to the school but I stopped when I heard Cartman laugh. I turned to see him and the other three boys sitting on the tailgate of Kenny's truck.

"Screw you fatass!" Kyle yelled.

I had no idea what was going on but I decided to go talk to them.

"I'll meet you inside." I told Tweek.

She looked at me and then at the boys. She said nothing and walked inside the school. I made my way to the boys and almost immediately caught the attention of Kenny.

"Hey Craig." He greeted.

The other boys turned to look at me and I gave a small wave.

"Hey. So what's happening over here?" I asked.

Cartman looked like he wanted to answer but Kyle beat him to it.

"This retard tricked me into believing the moon landing was fake." He said angerly.

"Isn't it?" I asked with a smirk.

Kyle was a science person and conspiracy theories like these always seemed to piss him off. I guess I succeeded since he flipped me the bird. I did it back with a grin.

"Hey Craig I got to ask you something." Kenny said.

Even after all this time I still find myself surprised when he spoke and I could actually understand him. When we were younger he always had that stupid hood muffling his voice. The only time I could hear him was when we were playing super heroes and even then it wasn't his voice. Just a crappy knock off of Batman.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering what you were doing on Friday." 

I thought about it for a moment. My parents are coming back tomorrow but leaving again to my Grandma's for at least another week. Tweek would probably stay over again but she didn't care if I had left to hang out with someone.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Well good. Me and Tammy..."

"Wait you're back with Tammy?" I asked.

"Yeah. For like the last few weeks." Kenny said annoyed.

"Good for you." I forced out.

"Anyway, Me and Tammy...."

"Tammy and I." Stan corrected.

"Everyone shut up! Tammy and I are going on a date and she wants it to be a double date. Something about her never being on one." Kenny finished explaining.

"So she wants to do stuff she never done before?" Kyle asked smirking.

"Pretty much." Kenny answered.

"So you two much not do much in the bedroom huh?" Cartman said.

The boys, save Kenny, began to laugh. Kenny punch Cartman in the arm and sighed.

"Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go with. Tammy will get a girl." Kenny asked.

"So a blind date with you and Tammy?" I asked to make sure that those words came out of his mouth.

"Yeah pretty much. So you in or not?"

I thought about it and looked at the other boys.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Me and Wendy have our own date at the movies." Stan said.

"I have to take Ike camping." Kyle sighed.

"I don't want to go." Cartman finished.

I chuckle and begin to walk away.

"Yeah I'll go. Text me the details later." I said waving back to them.

I flip the bird one more time at them and they did it back. This time there was no hostile intent in the motion. I entered the school and made my way to my locker. This was your typical highschool. Couples would stop and make out in the hallways, kids would sit around and talk in their groups, and there always seemed to be a fight.

I groan at the constant reminder of the Winter Ball as I passed signs and banners that sat there almost as if they were mocking me.

"Fucking dance." I mumbled.

Now you're probably thinking, "what do you have against dances?" Well for starters I never have a date. Me and Bebe did go once but she pretty much left me alone as soon as we got there. 

I finally made it to my locker which is also where Tweek was waiting. We both shared the locker since she didn't ask for one in time. I watched as her eyes darted around not staying on one place for too long. She would look at the wall then at a student then at a poster then back at the wall.

"Why didn't you open the locker?" I asked as I began to put in the combination.

"I I was w waiting for y you."

I opened the locker and began to take my math books out.

"S so what w were t the boy up t to?" She asked.

"Nothing much. Cartman told Kyle that the moon landing was faked. Oh and it looks like I got a date Friday." I explained.

Tweek moved in to grab her books.

"With w who?"

"Dunno. Kenny wants to set me up. It'll be a double date but a blind date at the same time." I said staring at the wall.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I kept my same expression and turned to see Token standing there.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hey dude." I greeted back.

"T Token guess w what!"

"Craig got a date?" Token joked.

"Y yes. How d did you k know?" She asked surprised.

Token's smirk left and his face was replaced with confusion.

"Woah. I was just joking. With who?" He asked.

I shrugged and explained the situation with him. He understood it and began to ask us if we wanted to go with him for lunch. We both refused the offer since we actually enjoy eating at the cafeteria. Plus we were both broke. He offered to pay for us but we still refused.

The bell rang and we said our goodbyes as we headed to our first hour classes.  
\-------  
Lunch finally came around and we took our seats along with Clyde and Stan's group. Jimmy and Butters joined us along with Bebe and Wendy. Tammy came along later.

"Dude P.E. sucks." Kyle said.

"Not as bad as science." Stan pointed out.

"Yeah science sucks." Clyde agreed.

Everyone then began to bash on science which made Kyle mad. We then began to talk about the adventures we had when we were younger. The time Kanye West became a gay fish, the time zombies over ran the town, the second time zombies over ran the town, the story Cartman told about the woodland creatures, the time my show outranked them but they came back and took their views back.

"I got to piss. I'll be back." I told Clyde.

I got up and left to the bathroom.  
\---------  
This was what the girls were waiting for. Bebe and Wendy moved over to Tweek who was peacefully eating her food and drinking her coffee. Wendy took my place while Bebe sat on the other side successfully trapping her in. Tweek looked at the both of them and swallowed her food.

"Can I I help y you?" She asked.

"So you spent the night with Craig again huh?" Wendy asked.

"Y yes."

"Did you guys do anything?" Bebe asked.

"We w watched c Captain a America. After t that we went t to bed." She explained.

The two girls looked at each other disappointed. Tweek continued to eat her food oblivious to what was happening. Tammy noticed the conversation and began to listen in. The boys were just talking about when they tried to out gay each other.

"So you guys don't do anything?" Bebe asked.

"W we watch m movies. We also p play video g games." Tweek said still confused.

"No we mean like, things." Wendy said.

Tweek still wasn't getting it.

"Have you two slept together?" Bebe asked.

"Well yeah. H he doesn't want m me to sleep on t the f floor. H he doesn't c care if I s sleep in his b bed with him." She explained.

"No that's not what we mean." Wendy said.

"They're asking if you two had sex." Tammy finally spoke up.

Tweek's face grew red and she dropped her folk.

"N no! Why w would w we h have s sex?!" She asked.

"Aren't you two dating?" Bebe asked.

"N no!"

The three girl's eyes grew wide. Then Tammy smiled.


	3. Craig Goes on a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig Goes on his date and waits to find out who the mystery girl is. Kenny and Tammy on the other hand wait nervously.

2017  
Tucker Resistance

As I stared at myself in the mirror I think to myself,

"What the fuck am I wearing?"

I was wearing a suit with a blue tie. He shoes were the typical dress shoes and vest under was blue. I threw on my beanie as well. I looked like a idiot.

"Y you look very h handsome." Tweek commented.

I push any thoughts that just crossed my mind away as I fixed the tie.

"Thanks. So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"P probably just w watch TV."

"Ok. I should be back before 10. Don't fall asleep on the couch again please." I told her.

I finished fixing the tie and looked around for my keys. I found them on my nightstand and grabbed them before heading downstairs.

"Ok. I guess I'm out of here." I said.

"Ok. B Be careful." Tweek smiled.

"Will do."

I walked out to my car and started it up. My heart began to beat faster as I thought about who they might have gotten to go on this date. I sighed and backed out of the driveway.  
\-------  
I finally arrived at the Italian restaurant we decided to meet up at and parked the car next to Kenny's truck. I stepped out and looked around for any car I might notice but surprisingly it was empty. I shrugged it off and headed inside.

I stopped at the front desk and looked around the restaurant. I finally find Kenny and Tammy who were acting all, couplely (is that even a word?). I walked on over and got Kenny's attention. He was wearing a suit as well, granted it wasn't anything fancy, and Tammy was wearing a dress that perfectly shaped her body.

"Hey Craig." He greeted.

He wasn't wearing a hood or a hat and his blonde hair was sticking out which reminded me of Tweek. I took a seat across from them and the waitress brought me a glass of water.

"So who's the lucky girl?" I asked jokingly.

"You'll see. She should be here soon."

I shrugged and drank my water. Kenny ordered bread sticks and the three of us began to talk.

"So how's Tweek doing?" Tammy asked.

"Good. She was watching TV when I left. I wouldn't be surprised if she was raiding my kitchen right now honestly."

"So she stays at your house?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. She doesn't like going home and the coffee at my house is more "healthier" or something. Also something about gnomes." I explained.

"The underwear gnomes?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah."

"Those fuckers." He mumbled.

Tammy giggled and turned back to me. She looked like she was about to say something but stopped. She looked like she saw someone behind me. I turned just in time to see someone standing at our table.

It was Heidi Fucking Turner.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late I couldn't decide if I wanted to put on eyeshadow or not." She apologized.

I was speechless. She was dressed much like Tammy with a dress except hers went down to her knees. She was also wearing high heels giving her a extra inch or two.

That wasn't why I was speechless though. I was speechless because it was Heidi Fucking Turner! Cartman's ex from elemntary school and the golden child of South Park. What the hell is she doing with us.

"It's ok Heidi. Take a seat." Kenny said.

She did. Right next to me. She turned to me and gave me a smile.

"Hello Craig." She greeted.

"Hey Heidi. You look good, uh I mean nice. You look nice." I lamely said.

I mentally punched my balls and returned to drinking my water. Heidi began to laugh. I take another look at her and remember when she was dating Cartman. That bastard had tricked her into eating meat and getting fat and, just filthy.

She had slimed back down and even started to do CrossFit. Right now I'm sure she could kick my ass and think nothing of it. Hell she wouldn't even break a sweat. Now she's giggling.

"So how's life been? We don't talk much anymore." She asked.

"Yeah sorry bout that. Life has been good though. What about you?"

"It's been great. How's Tweek by the way?"

I mentally sigh and tell her that she's doing great. We ordered our food and went back to talking. Me and Heidi caught up and talked all night. It was a good date.  
\-----  
After dinner me and Kenny paid and headed outside.

"Well that was great. I'm stuffed to the brim. Hopefully I don't explode." Kenny laughed.

Tammy giggled and I smiled.

"Yeah guess we should get going. Don't want my dad on my case again." Tammy explained.

"Ok don't let us keep you. This was fun we should do it again." Heidi suggested.

Kenny loaded Tammy up to his truck and entered on his side. They left and it was just me and Heidi. I turned to talk to her but I noticed that the parking lot was empty except for my car.

"Where's your ride?" I asked.

"Oh I don't have one. I was going to walk." She answered.

I shook my head and came up with a idea.

"Well what about we drive to the park and I can walk you home." I suggested.

I could swear to this day that I saw her blush. She didn't answer at first but she did nod. I smiled and held my arm out for her to grab. She wrapped her arms around mine and we made our way to my car.  
\------  
I parked at the park parking lot and we both got out. I began to walk to her side but I found her looking at the sky. The snow had stopped falling but it was still cold. As we stood there we could see our breath.

I found myself staring at her in awe. She was truly beautiful and for the first time I found my mind off of Tweek. I walked over to her and looked up to where she was staring. It was the moon.

"Nice, isn't it?" She asked.

I looked back at her and smiled.

"Yeah. It is. So you want to get going or..."

"Let's hang out here for a bit. It's still early." She suggested.

I nodded in agreement and we walked over to the swings. We sat down and I took a deep breath. I grew up here and had my fair share of adventures here. When I was in 8th grade me and Clyde started a fight with some older kids. It had turned into a brawl when Stan and his friends showed up. We all spent a day in the hospital but damn was it fun.

"So how's school going?" Heidi asked.

"Pretty good I guess. Definitely not as easy as elementary."

"Well you were mostly in detention back then." She pointed out.

"Back then? I still go now." I joked.

She laughed. Her laugh was great and I found myself smiling as well. She really was cute. She stopped laughing suddenly and sneezed.

"Man it's cold." She said.

She hugged herself to stay warm. I took my coat off and handed it to her. She looked back me concerned.

"I'll be fine. I'm use to being cold." I told her.

She hesitated but took it and threw it over her shoulders. It was big on her but at least she was warm. We continued to joke around before she looked at her phone.

"Man it's that late already." She mumbled.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"9:30."

"Damn it is kinda late. I guess I should get you home now." I said.

I stood up and stretched before reaching my hand out to help her up. We started to walk down to her house still joking.

"I'm not looking forward to getting home." She said.

"Why not?"

"My parents are gone. They won't be back until Monday." She explained.

"Yeah I hear you. It seems like my parents are never home anymore. Luckily I have Tweek so it doesn't get that lonely."

"I have my dog. That's it really." She said sadly.

We finally ended up in front of her house and I felt kinda sad that we had to say goodbye.

"Well tonight was nice. I wouldn't mind doing this again." She said.

"Yeah. Wasn't expecting to have that much fun. Especially with Kenny and Tammy." I told her.

"Maybe next time it can be just us though." She suddenly said.

I felt myself blush and I began to say something but was cut off by a soft feeling on my lips. She was kissing me. I didn't know what do at first but I did eventually kiss her back. We parted lips and she giggled.

"Don't kiss and tell." She winked.

She opened the door and walked inside but stopped. She then turned around and handed me my coat.

"See you around Craig." She said happily.

"Yeah. You to."

She gave me one last smile and closed the door. I walked back towards the park and stopped when I was far enough from her house so she couldn't see me. I looked around to make sure no one was around and I jumped in joy and celebrated in the streets.

"Hell yeah! I kissed a girl! And her name is Heidi Turner!"  
\-----  
I got home and headed straight for the shower. I washed up and got dressed. I brushed my teeth and I headed to bed. For the first time in what felt like ages, I fell asleep as soon as my head it the pillow.  
\-----  
I woke up and stretched my arms out. What I wasn't expecting was a pillow to the face. When the pillow fell I saw who threw it. Tweek. And she didn't look happy.

"Morning." I said.

"W why didn't y you t tell me w when you g got h home?! Y you k know how l long I waited?!" She yelled.

"Woah Tweek calm down. I got home kinda late and I should have told you but I forgot. And plus I was tired." I tried to explain.

She still looked angry but turned away.

"W whatever."

After I made her coffee she seemed to lighten up. She asked me about the date and I had to explain that the mystery woman of the night was Heidi. She was just as surprised as I was. She continued to ask questions and I answered but I didn't tell her about the kiss. Something told me not to.

"W well at l least you h had fun."

"Yeah I did. I think I might do it again. Just me and her though." I explained.

She went quiet. I took notice and I looked at her and she looked, sad. Her smile quickly returned.

"T that's good. W who knows? Y you two m might b be South Park's n next couple." She said.

"Yeah. Who knows?"

I go back to making breakfast but something deep in my stomach felt, wrong.


	4. Tweek Calms Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Heidi spend time together. Tweek makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but a idea I came up with. Tweek Calms Down. Let me know your thoughts and ideas and I'll respond back. Don't be afraid I don't bite. Hard.

2017  
Turner Residence

The sun peered into the blinds and I covered my eyes with my arm.

"Fucking light." I mumbled.

I drop my arm and cuddle closer to the person laying on my other. I bury my face into her messy hair. I smile and hear her giggle.

"The light getting to you?" She asked.

I chuckle and give her a kiss on the head.

"Nah. It's just being a dick."

She moved closer until her barely clothed body was pressed up on me. I kiss her head and we both laid there in silence. Heidi and I have been dating for the last few months now and boy have we come a long way. And before you ask, I have hit that. A few times. Ok a lot.

Dates have been more frequent as well. We aim for one every Saturday at least but we do have dates randomly. We spent Halloween together and yes we wore a couples costume. She was Dorothy and I was the Wizard. The shit she has me doing now.

The weirdest thing about it? I have been sleeping like a baby ever since that night at the park. I don't know what it is but I have been more relaxed and at ease. I don't give my parents being gone much thought and whenever her parents were gone she would come over and hang out. Normally both of our parents are gone at the same time and she would spend the night.

"We should get up. Tweek is coming over remember?" She reminded me.

"Not until later. We can lay here a bit longer." 

"Ok. If you say so."

Tweek hasn't spent the night as often. At first things didn't change but as things got more serious with me and Heidi she only hung out and didn't spend the night. Clyde asked me if he could try his hand at asking her out and I told him to have at it. They can make their own decisions and frankly I didn't know why he even asked me.

"Hey Craig?"

"Hm?"

"When is Tweek getting here?" Heidi asked.

"1:00-ish. Why?"

"It's 1:00."

"Oh shit."

Heidi sat up but I pulled her back down. Our lips met and we stayed there before Heidi pulled away and playfully pushed me back.

"We need to get decent." She said while giggling.

She stood up and stretched. I took this time to stare in aw at her perfect body. She was only wearing three things. Her bra, a short white shirt, and her panties. The sunlight glowed off of her skin and her abs, she has like rock hard abs, seemed to shine. She caught me staring and shot me a dangerous, granted jokingly, look.

"Get dressed. Now." She commanded.

I smiled.

"Yes ma'am." I purred.

I crawled out of bed and walked to my closet. I pulled on a shirt and dragged out a pair of jeans. I changed my clothes and looked over to see Heidi changed and looking at her phone.

"So Trump just recognized Jerusalem as a capital of something." She said without looking up.

"Christ. Can I go one day without hearing about Trump?" I complained.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door which kinda confused me. Tweek didn't knock. At least not in recent memory.

"I'll see who it is." I announced.

I walked down the hall and down the stairs. As I neared the door something happened, the feeling in my stomach came back. The same feeling that I got that night. The night me and Heidi went on our first date. The feeling after I saw Tweek.

I opened the door and standing there was someone I didn't recognize. At all. A small girl with blonde hair stood there. Her hair was styled and fell over her shoulder. She wore a green button up that was ironed and a brown skirt.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"You can let me inside I guess." She said awkwardly smiling.

Then it hit me. Much like a brick to a face. Much like a train in the crotch, don't ask. Much like a realization would punch you if it was real and had arms the size of Texas.

"TWEEK?!"

She jumped back a bit when I yelled but continued to awkwardly smile.

"Yes."

"What happened to you? You look, you look, you look...."

"Is gorgeous the word you're looking for?" A voice from behind asked.

Heidi was watching the whole interaction from the stairs. She was silently watching while trying not to laugh. Tweek blushed at the compliment and I stepped aside to let her in.

"Yeah. Let's go with that." I said.

We all moved to the living room and I realized something else.

"You are stuttering." I mumbled.

The two girls looked at me questioningly.

"It's nothing."

I sat down on the couch and Heidi took a seat next to me. Tweek sat on the recliner and instead of sitting like she normally did, lazily, she sat up straight. She also kept her eyes on the table instead of darting around.

"Hey Tweek." I called out.

"Hm?"

"Do you, want some coffee?" I asked.

She didn't make eye contact with me but instead hesitated.

"No thank you. I'm trying to lay off of coffee a bit." She denied.

Wait a second.

"What the fuck?"


	5. Craig Goes Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig tries to adapt to the new Tweek. Tweek and Heidi have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks this is KROWRIM (fun fact it was supposed to be Knowrim but I left my caps locks on. If you know how to change it please let me know) and I have a announcement. This story may become a story in a bigger story. By that I mean I may have multiple South Park stories going but they will all connect and cross over. To know more see the notes below.

2017  
Turner Residence

Ok I'm freaking out here.

"So how was your guy's date last night?" Tweek asked.

Heidi smiled and began to tell her about our picnic on the hill but I wasn't paying much mind. My mind was trying it's best to wrap around the fact that Tweek  
A.) Looked girly  
B.) Wasn't drinking coffee  
C.) Wasn't stuttering  
D.) Looked so fucking cute  
E.) Dressed normally  
I was listening buy not paying attention. Kinda like when you watch TV but really you have no idea what's going on.

"That's sounds so sweet. Even after all this time it amazes me that Craig is such a romantic." Tweek giggled.

"Yeah he is. But he secretly hates it. Right Craig?"

Not paying attention.

"Craig?"

Paying attention.

"Huh?"

I snapped back into reality and noticed the two girls staring at me. Heidi reached out to me.

"Are you...."

I accidentally pushed her hand away as I darted up and turned to the kitchen.

"I'm going to make some Kool aid!" I said louder than I anticipated.

I rushed to the kitchen and slammed into a cabinet sending me stumbling into another cabinet. I fell down and ended up grabbing the drawer on the way down pulling it out. The silverware fell down on me to as I landed on the cold tiled floor.

"Fuck!"  
\-------  
"Should we check on him?" Tweek asked.

"Nah he'll be fine. So spill."

Tweek looked at Heidi questioningly.

"Spill what?"

"What's going on with," she moved her hand up and down at her. "This?!"

Tweek looked down at herself and suffled in her seat.

"I figured a new look would be, nice." She obviously lied.

Heidi rolled her eyes with her smile still on her face.

"Come on. Who's the guy?" Heidi asked.

"Guy?!"

"Or girl! I'm not judging." Heidi quickly corrected.

"No no! I'm straight." Tweek quickly said.

"Ok so who's the guy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Who are you dressing like this for?"

"No one."

"You don't need to lie."

"I'm not."

"I know you are. Come on just tell me."

"You'll get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Because it's C..."

Heidi looked at her confused. Tweek was about to reveal who but she suddenly started to mumble. They were making such good progress as well. Ok they were just shouting questions and answers back and forth with no space for breaks.

"Who?" She asked.

"C..."

"Can you speak up? I can't hear you."

Tweek sighed and took a deep breath.

"It's for Craig." She finally said.

She was still quiet but Heidi heard her. Her smile faded from her face. Did she just admit to having a crush on me? Well, yeah she did. I didn't know about this of course but yeah. The reason she was dressed like this, the reason she stopped drinking coffee, the reason she was so calm, was for me. Huh. Weird saying that out loud.

"For Craig?" Heidi repeated.

Tweek nodded. She refused to make eye contact with Heidi. If she did however she would've seen a smile form on her face.

"About time."

Tweek looked up quickly as those words left her mouth. Heidi's smile was wide and growing.

"What?" Tweek asked.

"Ok let me explain a few things here. 1.) Craig is a amazing guy. Really he is one of the greatest guys I have ever met. 2.) Craig and me are a couple and our feelings are genuine. You see Tweek months ago when Tammy asked me to go on that date with them nothing was supposed to happen. We had a plan." Heidi explained.

"Wait what?!"

"Well I'm moving Tweek. And I'm breaking up with Craig. I can't bear to put him through that kind of pain. When I went on that date it was supposed to do, well this. You were supposed to make a move and take Craig but you didn't. I fell for him and we started to date. Now I'm moving and I'm breaking up with him. I couldn't think of a better person to leave him with than you."

Tweek was shocked. She was just told that Craig's girlfriend was going to break up with him and wanted her to make her move. She was supposed to make a move months ago.

"What are you saying?" Tweek asked.

Heidi took her hands into hers and stared into her eyes.

"Tweek Craig likes you. He was just too afraid to tell you for so long. Nows your chance girl. When I move away you can make your move." She said.

Tweek felt tears weld up. Someone she barely knew was willing to do all of this for her. No one has ever gone that far to help her. No one besides Craig.

"KOOL AID IS DONE!" Craig screamed.

The two girls jumped at the voice and looked at the kitchen.

"Sorry! I hit the corner when I said that." He apologized.

The girls looked at each other and laughed. They stood up and began to walk to the kitchen but Heidi stopped Tweek.

"By the way, when you get your shot just be you. Do what you always do. You don't need to dress all girly and you don't need to stop drinking coffee. Honestly I think he thinks you're more cute like that." She explained.

Tweek nodded while blushing and Heidi took this opportunity to tease her.

"Honestly I have to agree."

With that she walked to the kitchen leaving Tweek alone.

"Did she just call me cute?" She squeaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! As stated above (the story) I may make more stories that connect and cross over. That means if there is a story and something happens in it I will put down the chapter in which that event happened. Is this just me trying to get more likes and reader? Honestly no. I just see this as a small part of a bigger story. Let me know your thoughts on this idea. Your voice is heard here. No one can take that away.
> 
> KROWRIM OUT!


	6. Just a Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig is left alone after Heidi moves away leaving him to do what he never thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait folks it was finals week. On that note I have decided to go ahead with my plan to make several stories connected to this one.

2017  
Turner Residence

Well it finally happened. Heidi has been gone for about two months give or take and I've been single since. Yeah I kinda just happened like that. She was here and boom, she left. Now it's December and I have no one to celebrate Christmas with. My dad has decided to stay with my grandma and my mom can't get the day off. Hell even my sister stayed with my dad. I'm kinda by myself right now and I really need someone. It's been hard and it's even harder since no one is here.

Clyde had started dating Bebe, Token has been busy with his part time job at Tweek and Bros., Tweek has been distant lately, and the four stooges have been doing whatever it is they do. Lately I've found myself falling into the same routine. I wake up, take a shower, skip breakfast, go to school, skip lunch, go home, eat something small, take one last shower, and then I sleep. Rinse and repeat. I've gotten thinner and I've started to grow a beard.

Wait. What?

I look at myself in the mirror again and I see that I have gotten a good 5 o'clock shadow. I run my hands across it and I quickly look for a razor. I found one but as I brought it to my face I stopped. I slowly lowered it and I stared at the sharp edge. I close my eyes and try to push the thought out of my head but I instead found myself prying the blade out. After some struggle I finally held the thin piece of metal between my fingers. I then looked at my wrist.

I slowly lowered the blade to my skin and my mind went blank. The metal pierced the skin and I slid it across. The pain brought me back to my senses and I dropped it. I grabbed my wrist in pain and held in my scream. I felt tears gather in my eyes but I quickly turned the sink on and began to clean the cut. It was clean and deep. I opened the cabinet and began to cover it.  
\---------  
2017  
South Park High

I pull my sleeves down lower in a desperate attempt to hide the poorly done wrap. I kept my head down trying not to attract attention. It still hurt surprisingly. I never got around to shaving so the shadow stayed. Who knows? It just might stick.

"Craig?"

I turned around to come face to face with Tweek who was on her toes trying to get a good look at me. I jumped slightly and took a step back.

"Hey Tweek. What's up?" I asked.

"Y you have a b beard!" She said amazed.

I scratched the back of my neck and looked away.

"It's not really a beard but..."

Tweek suddenly grabbed my arm and began to look at it. I mentally cuss at myself and tried to pull away but Tweek had already pieced it together.

"W where did y you get t this?" She asked.

I successfully pull my arm away and pulled my sleeve back down.

"It's just a scratch. Stripe got me." I lied.

"Stripe scratched you?"

"Yeah. The little shit scratched me when I tried to feed him."

She bought the story and walked with me to our locker.

"So w what are y you up to l later?" She asked.

Well seeing as I'm home alone, again, tonight I really didn't have any plans. Hell I might be in bed by 7:00 again.

"No plans." I said.

"G great! Want t to h hang out?!" She asked.

I looked at her and was going to refuse but I saw the excitement in her face. We really haven't hung out too much lately now that I think about it. Then another thought came to mind. If she's so excited to hang out why have she been so distant? I guess this was my chance to ask her.

"Yeah sure. What are we going to do?" I asked.

Her smile faded a bit and she looked down before just looking confused.

"To be honest I have no idea." She admitted.

I sighed and closed the locker.

"Ok how about this, we can hang out at my place after you get off of work." I suggested.

"Y yeah that s sounds good." 

"Great. Well then we can...."

Suddenly the intercom came on.

"Craig Turner to the counselor office.... M'kay."

"Fuck!" I cursed out loud.

I flipped off the stupid thing before sighing.

"Change of plans. I'll just pick you up after work."

"Ok. S see you."

With that Tweek left. I mentally prepared myself and headed to the office.


	7. Let's Take a Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig deals with Mr. Mackey before going to hang out with Tweek, who asks a huge question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I finally have a line up for the stories.  
> 1.) After All This Time- Craig  
> 2.) A Farm Outside of South Park- Token  
> 3.) I Am Kyle- Kyle  
> 4.) Where Does My Passion Lay- Cartman  
> 5.) Muffled Screams- Kenny  
> 6.) No Place To Go- Tweek  
> 7.) The Mistake Of South Park- Clyde  
> 8.) There's More Out There- Stan  
> 9.) We Were Kings and Queens Once- All  
> They will happen one after another so keep a eye out for them.

2017  
South Park High

"So Craig how goes life?"

I screamed internally and took a deep breath. I sighed and relaxed myself.

"Good." I squealed.

"M'kay. Now how about your home life?"

I repeated my actions.

"Great."

"M'kay. And your grades?"

"What the hell am I here for?" I asked suddenly.

"Language Craig." He warned.

"English Mr. Mackey. Why am I here? I haven't done anything and my grades aren't slipping." I pointed out.

It was true. I was a B average student and have been keeping my grades up for some time. I also haven't gotten in any kind of trouble for the last few months. I scratched my head in confusion and looked at the man with a freakishly large head.

"Well Craig you see a student had reported that you have a bandage wrapped around your arm m'kay? So I wanted to ask if you were performing self harm m'kay?"

"No. My guinea pig scratched me when I tried to feed it this morning." I lied.

Mr. Mackey looked at me for a bit before turning to his clipboard.

"So it says here that you are a heterosexual born male. Let's talk about that m'kay?" 

I screamed as I began to pull on my hat. I let my head dropped down onto the desk and softly cried. It was going to be a long session.  
\------  
"Come back if something is bothering you m'kay?"

I slammed the door close and took a deep breath before walking out of the school. I made my way to my car but stopped when I saw Kenny and Tammy sitting on his tailgate. I checked the time and noted that Tweek didn't get off of work for about another hour. I put my phone away and walked over to the couple who weren't paying much attention.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

Tammy was the first to notice me then Kenny spoke up.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Mr. Mackey called me in." I explained.

They both nodded in understanding and Tammy patted a empty spot on the tailgate for me to take a seat. I did and stared off in the distance with them.

"So how's things with you and Tweek?" Kenny asked.

"Fine I guess. She wanted to hang out after she got off of work so right now I'm just waiting." 

"Well at least now you're talking. Nice beard by the way." Kenny smiled.

I rubbed it and chuckled.

"I'm too young to have this. It just came out of nowhere."

"What's up with that?" Tammy asked.

I looked at my arm and sighed.

"My fucking guinea pig scratched me. Nothing too bad but better start than sorry." I explained.

Tammy gave me a doubtful look but decided not to press it. Kenny began to talk about his job and how he was promoted to waiter. Tammy talked about how she was going to get her own apartment to get away from her parents. I checked the time a bit later and saw that Tweek was going to get out soon.

"Well I'm out. Gotta go get Tweek." I told them.

They said their goodbyes and I left. I drove down the streets and finally stopped at Tweek and Bros. and waited. I checked the time and as I did there was a knock on the window. I jumped a bit before realizing that Tweek was smiling widely at me. She hopped in and threw her apron in the back seat.

"So how was work?" I asked.

"P pretty slow. I j just sat there mostly a and played candy c crush. What about y you and Mr. M Mackey?" 

"Don't want to talk about it. So to my place?" 

"Yep."

\----  
We finally arrived and we both made ourselves at home. This was the first time in what seemed like forever since Tweek had been in my house. She took her seat on the couch. I threw my jacket off and turned on the TV. My mom must've been watching the news since it came on.

"In other news the rising teansons between the US and Canada show no signs of stopping after president Trump's made this statement on his Twitter."

The news they showed his tweet.

"Dear you Maple drinking, moose fucking, polite limber jacks.  
On behalf of America I'd like to say that you all should suck a dick and get gang banged by north and south Korea. We will shove our nukes so far up your asses that you will have ass aids.  
Sincerely, THE GREATEST COUNTRY IN THE WORLD."

The news then turned back to the news caster who sat there unfazed.

"Also this just ended, none of us are surprised."

I changed the channel to something else and ended up leaving it on SpongeBob since Tweek insisted. I wasn't paying much mind to the show but instead I let my mind wonder back to simpler times when we were just kids. We had wild, fun adventures and frankly we had not a single care in the world. We were super heroes, knights, and just, kids. We never had to worry about anything since it was taken care of for us. If it wasn't then we fixed things ourselves our own way. In a way we still do but we just don't have fun doing it anymore.

"Craig."

I snapped out of my, rather depressing, thoughts and turned to Tweek. I noticed that she had a light shade of pink across her cheeks. Was she, blushing?

"What's up?"

"W well I, I w was j just w wondering, uh I m mean I w was going t to s say, um."

I noticed that she started to shake even more and I thought of some way to help but instead I did this...

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Yeah Craig.

Smooth.

Asshole.

Tweek looked at me and she took a deep breath.

"I LIKE YOU!" She yelled.

I sat there for a moment before thinking about what just happened. Tweek didn't stutter, Tweek yelled, Tweek confessed to me, Tweek's yelling got me hard wait a second did Tweek just CONFESS TO ME?!

I looked back at her with wide eyes. She refused to make eye contact with me and kept her gaze on her skirt. I turned back to staring at nothing and back to her.

"What?"

"I said I I like y you." She mumbled.

Back at nothing, back to her. Back at nothing, back to her.

"How long?"

"F for the l last t two years." She said still staring at her skirt.

Back at nothing, back at her.

"What the ever loving fuck?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I'm s sorry I shouldn't h have s said anything...."

"No it's cool it's just, I'm just, I have no idea what the hell is happening." I placed both of my hands on her cheeks and forced her to look at me. "Correct me if I'm wrong. You like me?"

She nodded.

"For two years?"

She nodded.

"And you never told me because?"

"I didn't k know what y you would say a and I was s scared to r ruin a good f friendship." She said, though her voice was weird die to me holding her face.

I let go of her and went back to staring at nothing.

"This is kinda, how do I say this, risky. I mean we've been friends for, one two carry the six, god knows how long. And I've liked you for, one two carry the eight, the past three years! That means that we've liked each other for, one two carry the seven, two years! I mean if we started dating we could be putting our friendship at risk!" I stated as I, obviously, started to freak out.

"Y you like m me?"

"I mean what would happen if something, happens? You're one of my, if not, closest friends! I've seen you in your underwear already but not in a romantic way more of a 'oops I didn't mean to walk in' kind of way! But at the same time we like each other!"

"C Craig calm d down."

"What would everyone say? Do they know? Was it obvious? Was I just a retard who couldn't realize that my best friend liked me or that they knew I liked her?" 

"CRAIG!"

Welp. There's that yelling again.

I looked back at her and stared into her eyes. We stayed like this before she spoke.

"L look, I l like you a a lot and y you like me. Y yeah it's risky b but don't w we always take r risk? I isn't that p part of g growing up in s South Park?"

I let go of that breath I was holding and smiled.

"Ok then. Let's do something risky. Let's take a risk."


	8. The Return Of A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek's relationship takes off but Craig finds himself in a rather odd situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now shit hits the fan. Ladies and Gentlemen let's get started.

2017  
Turner Residence

Man what a crazy year. I started dating Heidi, we broke up, I grew a beard, I started to date Tweek, and now it's new year's Eve. About a week has passed since Tweek had confessed and honestly, nothing has changed.

"Craig?"

I looked over to where Tweek was sitting to see her hands tied up in a pair of headphones. I sighed and began to untangle her. I handed her the now untangled cord and she plugged it into the laptop and started the movie. She handed me one earbud and I watched the video with her. It was some movie I didn't care for.

Tweek cuddled up to me and I wrapped a arm around her. My cut wasn't even that bad anymore but it did leave a nasty little scar. Tweek held up a piece of candy in front of me.

"Want s some?" She asked.

I took it and nibbled away at it. I finished it off and placed a small kiss on her head. She smiled and went back to watching the movie. I watched the movie a bit more but I found myself planting more kisses on top of her head. I heard her giggle and I moved my hand under her chin. I moved down and soon we were locking lips.

This was pretty much what always ended up happening. We would turn on a movie, start kissing, that turns into a make out session, we would get touchy feely, and finally we ended up like this. Her asleep on top of me and me staring at my roof. New year's day and I'm just sitting here with my girlfriend, man that still sounds weird.

I let out a yawn and carefully moved out of under her. I sighed and made my way to my bathroom. I ran the water and washed my face. I stared at my reflection and ran my hand across my beard. I looked down at the razor and smiled.

After finally shaving that sorry excuse of a beard I smiled at myself. I flipped off my reflection and chuckled at myself. I suddenly felt super relieved. Then I stopped when I heard something. It sounded like, giggling? I looked out the door and noticed my drawer shake slightly. I grabbed the bat next to the door and walked over to it.

"Hello?"

There was no response. I looked down at the peacefully sleeping Tweek. I rasied the bat at the drawer and began to open the top drawer. When I did however something jumped out.

"Ahhh!"

I fell back with the little creature on my face. Tweek woke up suddenly and watched as I tried to fight it off. I finally grabbed a hold of it and threw it across the room. I picked up the bat and swung it as the attacker jumped at me. It landed and I ran to it. I picked it up quickly and pinned it to the wall.

"C Craig what's g going on?!" Tweek asked.

She opened the blinds to let the sunlight through and I could finally see what exactly it was I was fighting.

"You have got to be kidding me."

It was a fucking underwear gnome.

"Let me go!" It cried.

I tightened my hold on it and turned to Tweek.

"They're back." I told her.

"B but they d disappeared." She explained.

She has a point. They haven't been seen in months yet, I held one.

"What are you doing here? I thought you guys weren't active anymore." I asked.

"Let me go!"

I pulled the gnome back before slamming him back against the wall.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Stealing underwear you dumbass! What else do we do? Nice tits by the way."

I heard Tweek scream and the sound of my blanket.

"Say that again and I'll kill you. Why are you suddenly stealing underwear again?" I asked.

"The monster! He threatens us! He eats us!" It explained.

"Uh what?"

I loosen my grip but didn't let go. I looked back to Tweek who was just as confused as me.

"Wait, what?"


	9. Well, that sounds grand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig answers a call to adventure to save the gnomes while he also gets draged into another adventure with the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute since I've updated this story. Sorry for the wait folks.

2018  
Tucker residence

"So you guys are stealing underwear because you guys are afraid of this evil monster who eats you if you don't give him what he wants which is underwear?" I said as if I didn't hear the gnome at first.

The small creature thought about it before nodding.

"Pretty much." He confirmed.

I turned back to Tweak who was now wearing one of my shirts. It covered her whole body since she was small enough.

"I think I'll just kill it." I said deadpanned.

The gnome began to shake in fear as Tweek walked over and snatched it from the ground and held it.

"You w will do no such t thing. Him and his p people are clearly in danger. You n need to help him." She said.

I jumped up from the floor and turned to face her.

"Me?! Why me?! I hate these little bastards!" I said.

These fuckers have been stealing my underwear since I was in elementary school. Forgive me but I think they should be dealt with.

"B because you know h how to fight plus y you have a sword. You c can slay the beast and s save them." She explained.

"Yeah! You can save us Craig!" The gnome said.

"I hate these things! Why would I wait a sec how do you know my name?" I asked.

"It was written in your underwear." The gnome explained.

I grabbed the gnome from Tweek and putted it across the room. It hit the lid of my old chest and fell into the box. The lid fell down which trapped it.

"God I hate that thing. I'm not helping them." I told Tweek.

I turned to get back in bed but Tweek grabbed my wrist. I sighed and turned back to her.

"What?" I asked.

"Craig. Y you can save them. T this could be y you're big adventure." She said.

I thought about it and sighed. I walked over to the chest and opened it. I lifted the gnome by his leg and looked at him.

"I'll help." I decided.

"Yay!" The gnome cheered.

I dropped him on the floor, he landed on his head, and walked over to Tweek.

"I really hope I don't regret this." I said.

I turned to the gnome and yawned.

"Go back to wherever you guys live and come back tonight." I told him.

"Of course my good sir." He stopped and turned to Tweek. "Can I see your tits just one more time?"

I opened the window and picked up the gnome.

"Scram you little shit!" I said as I threw him out the window.

He screamed the whole way down before he landed in a bush. I closed the window and turned to Tweek.

"S so back t to bed?" She asked.

"Yeah. Back to bed." I said.  
\------  
Tweek fell asleep almost immediately but I stayed up a bit longer to check out my phone. It was about a hour later when I got a text from Stan.

"Stan? What does he want?"

I opened it.

Stan: Hey what are you up to tonight?

I thought about it and remembered the gnome.

Craig: nothing

Stan: Want to go vandalize the school?

I thought about it and remembered I hate the school.

Craig: sure

Stan: Cool.  
Stan: Meet us at the school around 9.  
Stan: Wear all black.

I smiled and turned my phone off. I snuggled closer to Tweek and kissed her head before I closed my eyes and passed out.


End file.
